The present invention relates to a vehicle steering system and more particularly to a so-called four-wheel steering system wherein fore and aft wheels are steered simultaneously. More specifically, the present invention pertains to control means for controlling the steering angle of the rear wheels in relation to the steering angle of the front wheels.